Pristine snow
by princees korianders
Summary: Robin throws a snowball at starfire and todools robin falls on starfire.Summary sucks real is much better.


Chapter 1.

Robins pov.

Oh friend robin! It is snowing outside! Don't you just love it? Starfire cried.

Yeah I do I chuckled. She's so cute I thought

Will you please come out with me to join me in the making of the man of snow starfire said as she giggled?

If it was anyone else robin would have totally said no but this was starfire! Beautiful naive HOT starfire. Shore star! Do you wanna ask the others? I mumbled pointing towards the other titans.

She flew towards raven and asked if she would join me and star. Raven (not so politely) refused in her monotone and cyborgs were too err encased in their video game.

Rock on my inner voice said! Quality time with star!

What who are you?

I'm your inner it joked.

Hey I don't need quality time with star!

Course you do man ! I now you're dying to kiss her! My inner laughed haughtily.

What no such thing! My face started to burn .

Whatever it said we'll talk later.

Starfire waved her hand in front of my face as I shook my head and stared at her

Earth to Robin she giggled. A phrase BB had taught her

Uh yeah come on I mumbled awkwardly.

When we finally got outside wearing lots of sweaters jackets and mufflers starfire giggled and tried to catch a single snowflake on her tongue. Hehehehehehe she giggled hysterically as she got snowflakes per snowflake. I got a theoretical light bulb and scooped some snow up shaping it in a snowball aiming at her I threw it.

It hit her directly in the face.

I stood there with his jaw hanging open, not really sure what to do, as she was trying to wipe the snow off her face, blinking her eyes furiously. "Robin!" she shouted, playfully and then started advancing toward him with a menacing look on her face.

I turned tail and ran. Or tried to, through the snow. She gave chase, yelling at me "Robin, you are so dead for that!"

When I had run a considerable distance ( in the snow ), I looked back to see where she was. Just as I turned, I saw a flash of purple fly through the air toward me, aiming for a tackle. She did tackle me, but the advance warning that I got allowed me to avoid most of the tackle by turning my body as I fell. So when I did fall Star was the one who ended up underneath him.

She stopped moving realizing robin was on top of her and a very delicious heat was spreading through her.

She began to say something, but then her words were cut off as having lost all train of thought along with all of my willpower or resistance as I stared at her, lowered my lips to hers, claiming them in a tender series of kisses.

No ones pov.

Starfire immediately stopped struggling once she realized that she was lying in the pristine white snow, being kissed by Robin. Kissed! By Robin! And very nicely, she thought. She broke away, having grabbed his face to pull it away from hers because she couldn't back away. His eyes bore into hers, seemingly as shocked as she was by the sudden kiss. But even though neither had intended for it to happen, they could both read the sudden desire in each other's eyes amidst the confusion of their new position. Starfire's eyes flitted between Robin's eyes and his mouth, and she realized that even though she hadn't planned on this at all, she wasn't ready for it to be done yet. The bell had been rung, it couldn't be unrung, and she wanted to ring it again. Loudly. So she grabbed the back of his neck and drew his lips down to hers again.

When he felt her hand at the back of his neck, Robin felt twin stabs go through him-one of relief that she was continuing what he'd started, and the other one desire. When he felt her tongue touch his, he responded by pressing her a little more into the snow, not wanting to let her have a chance to escape from this snow heaven. Their lips worked over each others willingly, feverishly. He only wished that he could touch more of her skin than just her lips, but they were both clothed for the weather and had no other bare skin exposed other than their faces. They both melted into the kiss, taking it slowly and savouring the new feelings between them.

After several minutes of lying there, their kisses slowed and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, still seeing the same people they'd been an hour ago, but now seeing so much more too. Their eyes were dark with desire, and now that desire was openly directed toward the other person; no curtains, no looking away, no trying to hide it. And also in each other's eyes they saw possibilities, although neither was willing to acknowledge those possibilities quite yet.

I...I...I love you she whispered.

He gave her another kiss and that seemed to say it all.

My first fanfiction be kind plz!


End file.
